Safe and Sound
by ihobbitses
Summary: Silas has risen. War is upon them. The end has come. Klaroline. One-shot. Smut.


**I know, I know. I need to update TCG. I just got this vision in my head while listening to Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift, and I just _had_ to write this. I don't know if I want to continue this later, because I actually do know how I would, but for now...**

* * *

The thrum of thunder in the distance had him awake in an instant and out of bed. Anyone else in the small village would have thought it was just that; thunder. He knew differently. He had been waiting.

Without disturbing the blond beauty next to him, he rolled out of bed and went to the window. He pulled back the frayed fabric serving as a drape, he looked out the window.

Klaus' eyes widened a fraction as his breath hitched in his throat. His chest began to heave slightly before he finally closed his eyes.

It did no use though, the orange invaded his eyelids, forcing him to stamp the image of what he had seen into his memory.

They were here. They had finally come.

Opening his eyes, he let the drape fall closed. They had probably an hour before it was all over, perhaps less.

Turning around, he let his eyes rake over the goddess in his bed. Her golden locks splayed across her pillow and over her face as she lay on her back. The soft rise and fall of her chest caught his attention quickly, especially since the blanket had bunched around her waist, leaving her in a slim tank top.

She looked glorious, and as usual, her mere presence calmed him. A trace of a smile caught his lips as he thought of her laughter; the way her cheeks would blush and her sky blue eyes would squint shut, tears coming to them from happiness.

He missed seeing that.

It had been so long since he had watched her get lost in her happiness like she used to. Klaus remembered the day he had told himself he would never let her falter, no matter what. It was the day she had decided to come with him.

Of course, it hadn't exactly happened the way he had wanted, nor did it happen fast enough for his liking, but she had finally come to him.

Klaus remembered wondering for so long why she had decided to follow him after all. Why she had decided to throw away her worthless friends and find sanctuary with him.

At first, he thought it had been the impending threat of Silas. No one could control him, and everyone knew there was something dark in the works. But he knew that couldn't have been it. After all, she would have wanted to be with her friends if she were afraid.

And then it had hit him one night while she lay in his arms, her head resting on his chest. He had left her.

He had left. Gone to New Orleans. Klaus had left Caroline.

She had mentioned here and there that she had missed him, or that she felt like visiting… But it was because he _left._

He could remember the warmth that spread through his heart at realizing that she could no longer live without him. He had left her, and she had followed. Did that not mean she was his?

After all, he had followed her for so long… There was questioning that his heart belonged to her, do what she will with it.

They had only spent a few months in New Orleans before she began to get restless, and he decided it was time.

And then he showed her the world.

And she showed him what it meant to be human, and to love.

It had been a year. A year of visiting Paris, Rome, Tokyo, and so much more.

He had shared everything he could with her, and swore to protect her through anything.

Then the rumors started about Silas creating armies that no man or creature could fight. At first, Klaus didn't believe them. He didn't believe that one immortal could bring darkness to a world of such light.

That is, until he saw the smile fade from Caroline's lips. Her sky blue eyes seemed to grow darker; dimmer, perhaps. He had shared no secrets with her, and it was as though the darkness had finally gotten to the lightest place that Klaus knew.

It was then that he had realized everything was changing. His brother had been right. Silas was bringing the world to an end.

Walking over to the bed, he lifted the covers to slide underneath them. His body hovered over hers, and he stared at her sleeping figure, impressed with the fact that she could sleep through anything.

Placing a soft kiss on the top of her pert breasts, he glanced up at her face. Nothing.

Klaus continued his silent assault on her body, his lips crossing to the other breast. Looking up again, he noticed she still hadn't showed signs of waking.

His lips moved north, leaving a trail up her chest and finally to her neck. Once his full lips met the spot under her ear, he felt her small hands wrap around his waist and entangle in his hair. He grinned, humming into her skin.

"Mm," she mumbled incoherently.

He lifted his head to look down at her and his grin widened when he saw her looking up at him through hooded eyes.

"Do you love me?" he asked, glancing from her eyes to her lips and back again.

"Always," she whispered, her brows creasing, instantly getting worried.

He smiled softly, "Close your eyes, sweetheart."

She did as he asked without a second thought.

His lips found hers immediately, his hands finding her hips.

In a flash, she was sitting on top of him, his hands holding her firmly in place while they traced her back, finally finding her firm ass.

Her panties were on the floor in shreds in a split second, and her tank top soon followed with a groan from Caroline in response.

"You know, we can't find those just anywhere anymore."

"I don't care." Klaus captured her lips again quickly, halting any further conversation. There wasn't time for conversation.

Rolling them forward, Klaus laid her back down on the bed. Before he could do anything else, he felt her hands tearing off his flannel pants. He raised his eyebrows at her in response.

Caroline just shrugged, "I don't care."

He growled, rolling his hips into hers as his lips captured her gasp. He moved his hardened length against her now soaking lips, relishing how quickly she could still be ready for him.

"Ugh, Nik," she groaned, "Stop teasing m-"

Before she could finish, Klaus thrust into her, his eyes fluttering closed as his mouth formed a silent gasp. Caroline wasn't so silent.

For a few minutes, their bodies molded together as he worked up a slow tempo, driving them both mad with need. Her fingers gripped at his back, sliding down until she finally gripped his ass, grinning as he thrust a little harder.

She cried out as he hit the spot she loved the most, then surprised him by flipping them over so she was straddling his lap. Her hands raked down his chest as she moved her hips agonizingly slow.

"I thought we weren't teasing, love?" he ground out through gritted teeth.

His hands met hers, lacing their fingers together.

Caroline found balance with his hands, finding an even rhythm.

Klaus couldn't tear his eyes away from her glorious body; her full breasts bobbing up and down, a flush running through her entire body and up to her cheeks, a thin sheet of sweat coving her fair skin. She was breathtaking. And she was his.

Soon, the pressure was building to an extreme extent until finally he had to let her hands go, gripping her hips to steady her. His hips thrust into hers, matching each down thrust of hers. Caroline's head fell back, exposing her perfect breasts even more to him, her hair cascading down her back.

Caroline came first, her body shaking and shuddering on top of him. The tightening of her walls had him coming immediately after, his body stiffening as he found release in her.

She collapsed on top of him and his arms wrapped around her petite form. He pressed soft kisses to her shoulder after he had found his breath again, listening to her heavy panting.

They stayed like that for a while. Klaus could see the orange flickering brighter behind the window shade, and he let out a small sigh.

Caroline didn't miss it. "They're here, aren't they?"

Her eyes met his finally, and he just nodded, unable to release the words as unshed tears pooling in his eyes.

She nodded once before laying her head back on his chest.

* * *

**So yeah, kind of dark. Leave a review if you feel so inclined.**


End file.
